planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guidelines
The Guidelines section of this site is intended to supplement (not replace) the Policies employed by Wikia. When in doubt, an editor should always defer to the afore-mentioned rule set. Vandalism The Vandalism policy for this website is the same as that of Wikipedia. Vandalism is any addition, deletion, or change of content made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of the Planet of the Apes Wiki. The most common type of vandalism is the replacement of existing text with obscenities, page blanking, or the insertion of inappropriate humor or unrelated material. If an editor finds a page that has been vandalized, he or she is encouraged to either fix it or contact the Lawgiver so that appropriate measures may be taken. Violators will receive an official warning from the Administration. Repeated violations will result in banning, the length of which will be at the discretion of the site admins. There will be occasion whereupon editors may make mistakes or edit a page in contrast to the established policies. These “Good Faith” edits does not constitute a willful act of vandalism, and the perpetrator should not fear reprisal. Instead, they will be advised of the issue, and measures will be taken to ensure future compliance with the policies. Spamming Aside from being a detestable slab of canned meat, Spam represents unsolicited advertising of commercial products or inappropriate website addresses. Spamming consists of a willful effort to vandalize an existing page, and it will not be tolerated. Editors who violate this rule will find an Alpha-Omega bomb targeted in their direction, and they will be immediately banned. Also, this site should not be used to advertize and/or sell personal products, even if they are germane to the Planet of the Apes. While this does not in itself constitute an act of vandalism, it is highly discouraged, and violators will receive a warning. Profanity This one may seem like a no-brainer, but I'm going to address it anyway. Profanity (in any form) is widely discouraged on this database. The Planet of the Apes franchise as a whole targets a young demographic and as such, this Wiki should conform to a similar standard in regards to its use of language. The only exception to this policy is when an editor is quoting a spoken line from an official source. Quotations from characters taken directly from the films are allowable without modification of any kind, however quotations from other sources may require modification. If you are quoting a production staff member from either a news article or a DVD commentary and it contains profanity, please replace the offending word with a series of asterisks, like so ****. As a general rule of thumb, you should regard this Wiki as if it were a PG rated movie. If your chosen verbiage is unsuitable for a PG rated film, it is unsuitable for this website as well. Ape Shall Not Harass Ape! Above all, there is one Golden Rule here at the Sacred Scrolls - Civility! While a difference in opinion and friendly debate is certainly welcome, it is very easy for things to get out of control. Edit wars are known to ignite from time to time, and tempers can flare. Be a good monkey. The Sacred Scrolls employs the same policies towards harassment as can be found on other Wiki-based sites. See Wikipedia's No personal attacks policy for more info. If an editor is found in violation of this policy, he or she will receive an official warning from the Administration. Repeat offenses will result in banishment (the duration of which is at the discretion of the staff). If you feel that you are the recipient of harassment, please do not take retaliatory measures. Find your nearest Lawgiver, and report the problem. Remember, people come to a site like this to have fun - not cause trouble. Have Fun! Not so much a Golden Rule, but more of a silver one. Have Fun! A positive attitude and a creative flare is what these sites are all about. Lets all join hands (human and ape) and make this the finest gosh-darn Planet of the Apes website out there! ---- Category:Administration